Nok
History Origin Nok was a planet located in the universe that was home to a native species. At some point centuries ago, Natromo lived on the world when it was invaded by alien invaders. These beings built a maze of cells under Nok that were used for future years. In order to fight the invaders, the natives began mining a material from the world's waters. Unknown to them, this substance was actually a distilled form of the Indigo Light of Compassion. As a result, the invaders struck by the native weapons felt compassion and regret over their actions. The tide was only turned by the arrival of Green Lantern Abin Sur who arrived on Nok one day. He aided Natromo and saved the native inhabitants from the alien enslavers. This encounter led to the Ungaran learning of the light of Compassion and together with Natromo they sought to harness this power. The reason for this was due to Sur learning of a prophecy that spoke of a threat that would destroy the Green Lantern Corps in the distant future. These chain of events saw the forging of the Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery to serve as an energy source for Power Ring's that wielded compassion. With the forging of the first Indigo Lantern Power Ring, Abin Sur departed the planet and returned with a criminal prisoner called Iroque. The Indigo Power Ring was placed on her and she was transformed into Indigo-1 and became the basis for the Indigo Tribe who harnessed the power of Compassion in the Emotional Spectrum. From there, Natromo served as custodian of the Indigo Central Power Battery whilst the Indigo Tribe recruited from criminals in the cosmos. Secrets of The Indigo Tribe Following the War of The Green Lanterns, the Indigo Tribe believed in the coming prophecy of a threat to emerge from the Guardians of the Universe. At this time, they forcibly abducted Sinestro and incidently took Hal Jordan as well to Nok. They were placed within prison cells built on Nok by alien invaders where the Indigo Tribe began the process of brainwashing Sinestro and turning the Korugarian into a member of their ranks. It was only when Hal Jordan managed to escape into the Forbidden Jungles did he encounter Natromo who learnt the truth regarding the fate of Abin Sur. Seeing the creator of the Indigo Tribe dead, Natromo believed no force could work against the Oans goals. Thus, he destroyed the Central Power Battery which returned the Tribesmen to their previous criminal states. Whilst a freed Sinestro fought the criminals, Jordan convinced Natromo to undo the damage he had done though they lacked the spark of Compassion to accomplish their goal. However, a repentant Iroque shed a tear that demonstrated that she felt regret over her criminal past actions and thus had been redeemed. This was used by Natromo to reforge the Indigo Central Power Battery thus restoring the Indigo Tribe once more. The Guardians later tracked Sinestro's Power Ring signature and thus discovered the existence of the planet Nok. Whilst floating in orbit, they determined that they would not intervene but rather wait for the rise of their Third Army which was expected to eliminate the Indigo Tribe. Residents *Natromo *Indigo Tribe Notes *Nok wasn't revealed to be the planet's name until Green Lantern (Volume 5) #9. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/nok/34-57903/ Category:Planets